Resident Evil: Outbreak
by Artemis of the Moon
Summary: This is, for all intents and purposes, a full novelization of the game for Playstation 2. Contains all the characters you know and love!


Resident Evil: Outbreak Authors: Artemis of the Moon and Artemis of the Sun. 

**Rating: T**

**Summary: This is a full novelization of Resident Outbreak. **

**Comments: This story will be an unabridged novelization of Resident Evil: Outbreak. It will contain all of your favorite characters (hopefully), however it will mostly be told by our two favorite main characters, Alyssa and Yoko. We hope you enjoy. And we love you so read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Neither author owns Resident Evil Outbreak. We just play it. A lot. If we did own it, we would not be writing a fanfic about it ;**

:Alyssa's POV:

From the memoirs of Alyssa J. Ashcroft 

My name is Alyssa Ashcroft, and this is my story.

I've seen what any normal person would call "Hell" in the past few days. I've seen humans betray each other senselessly, and horrible acts against humanity. I've seen mothers killing their children, children killing their parents, and a whole town in chaos. I've seen things that were unimaginable; things I only wanted to see in my nightmares.

Allow me to explain; I lived in the town formerly called Raccoon City. Of course, I had always hated the one-horse town. It was too small, not enough news and not enough hustle and bustle. I was the one dedicated reporter in that old town; the only one who would tell it like it was.

That was my job. That will always be my job.

I didn't really have any friends in that town; I didn't need friends. They got in the way of my job, and if they didn't, I would just piss them off anyway. I've learned one thing in this life; people hate to hear the truth. They can't and won't understand it. I guess my lack of ties to the town was the one reason that I was ambivalent about its utter destruction.

There will always be new towns and new people; but you can never miss a scoop. That was one of the many, many things I learned from this experience. My story was the ultimate scoop. It will never, ever be topped.

There were times during my "experience" that I felt like crying. Crying is weak; I've always believed that. There were times when I was running on pure instinct. There were times when I depended on others for my survival.

It was like something out of a horror movie. That was the only thought in my head as I traveled from place to place, looking for a safe-haven of some kind. A lame, B-list horror movie. Two thumbs down. Something I would have walked out on had I seen it in the theaters.

It was real, unfortunately.

It was a plague. A virus. Some medical wonder that surged through the town, inherently destroying everything in it's path. It turned families against each other, old friends to devour one another, and complete strangers kill for the sole reason to satiate and endless hunger.

Looking back, I can't believe it happened. It was still some dream, some horrible, malicious dream that forces my mind to erupt with thoughts of the horrible stench. The images of broken, bleeding bodies. The dead rising with their horrible, awful moans…

And I ran. I ran a lot the past few days. Luckily I was incredibly in shape before. By the end, I was used to the heart-pounding aftermath of adrenaline and the constant feel of slick sweat on my brow. I don't think I'll ever finish running. No, I am too far-gone, too used to the feeling. I will be forever running.

By this time, most of you will probably think I'm crazy. I know I thought I was crazy the first time I saw one of the images I pleasantly called the "things". Like I said earlier, no one likes hearing the truth. So you can ignore this, or take it for what it's worth.

The virus was fast. It spread so quickly, I couldn't keep up really. It started slow at first, and then picked up pace. Then the town was gone. Nothing but a crater on the map. A tiny hole where a small mountain town should be.

I don't miss Raccoon City. I can honestly say that. The images that have been linked with that sinister town will forever be burned in my brain. I don't think I can ever hear a news report on it and not see the horrible, twisted faces of those infected…

It wasn't that I didn't care that it happened to the poor citizens of Raccoon. I wouldn't have wished that awful plague upon anyone. Well, maybe SOME people. I didn't know them. Sure, it was sad. But after I felt the first few rounds leave my trusty gun, I didn't care anymore. The people were my enemies, and I had to kill them. They weren't my peers or my fellow citizens anymore; they were monsters that needed to be slain. If there's anything that I have learned in my career of reporting, it's that the weak die off, and the strong go on to conquer once again.

The only things I ever cared about were outside Raccoon City. My father, the only living member of my family, moved to South Carolina two years ago. He lives in a nursing home now. Before the incident, I never visited him.

After this, I think I'll pay him a visit.

In the end, our lives truly mean nothing. If I had died in that God-forsaken town, no one would have mourned me. If they did, it would only have been for mere minutes. I would have been forgotten, just like the rest of the dead in Raccoon City.

I still think about that day in the bar. The day I knew that I was in hell. The day I knew that things would never be the same for our peaceful little town.

I left in Raccoon my life. Though I hated the town, it was my home. The one place on Earth you can call your own. I lived on my own, not needing a roommate; I was successful enough. My home is now a pile of ashes in the giant crater that used to be Raccoon City. Thinking of things like that really puts life in perspective.

I honestly don't care anymore. My outlook on life has changed. I used to think that all of this conspiracy stuff was bullshit. Well unfortunately, Umbrella changed that for me. Yes, I am talking about the one and only Umbrella Pharmaceuticals. But more on that later.

I leave you at the beginning of our story with this little note: Welcome to my Hell.

:Yoko's POV:

From the diary of Yoko Suzuki 

I felt confused...and lost, so very, very lost. I no longer knew what to do...I no longer wanted to go on, but the will to survive was still inside me somewhere, living was all that mattered now. My companions, I do not know if they care anymore, am I just dead weight? Do I have any real use to them? I don't know, and I don't care. I try and help, to be of some assistance, but I seem to be passed off as a burden, am I really so troubling to them? Should I just give up, and succumb to the creatures that hunt the living? I only wish I knew...

I am a college student, I excel in computers and software, I am Twenty years old. I do not remember much of these last three years, every time I try and remember, I can only draw a blank, I want to know what happened to me, why I can not remember, have I willed myself so much to forget, that I actually have? I am very confused, but all I can do is push forward, and try and remember in that little free-time I have. My friends at school are nice enough, they are very polite and kind, and sympathize with me when I mess up. The other students are nice enough, they talk when talked to, but I always seem to find those mean ones, you know who I am talking about, the ones who could care less, the ones that do not care if you lived or died. Before the Three years, I attended college, and I still do, I got dreadfully behind in my studies while I was doing something…I only wish I knew... Life has been rather smooth, up until that day...that fateful day..

Frequent news reports had been speaking of missing people, they claimed the Police would handle it, the police have done nothing behind these possible murders. I feel sorrow for the families of the missing people, I too have felt the loss of loved ones, and cherished friends. These deaths are only the firsts, bodies have been found mangled and mutilated. People point to wild animals and deranged psychotic people for these acts. I seem to think it is something more...these string of deaths must lead to something, There is a definite pattern throughout these deaths, all mutilated, flesh torn asunder, and holes in the body. The Police Force has not determined the cause of these deaths, but I do hope they are trying. If these deaths continue, I fear the citizens of this city will leave, looking for a better place to live. I have lived in this city for all my life, and I do not want to leave, I do not want to see it deserted, but if it comes to it, I will...

I don't know anymore, more people have been disappearing lately, the numbers have been increasing massively, I do not think we are dealing with an animal or a person...I believe the Police are growing nervous as well, there have been riots, protestors saying the police are doing nothing, and only think of their own safety...if this is true…What will become of Raccoon City? Will it be deserted? Left for nothing but a town of ghosts and lifeless corpses? I wish it would not come to that. Umbrella Corp. has been growing even more, they control almost all of the business here, and the smaller business are being pushed to sell, or be removed. Sometimes, late in the night, I'll hear screams, and not of fright, of pain, like being skinned alive…I usually hear them from the alley-ways, but once...about a month ago...one scream sounded so close, that it could have been next door...I don't know anymore, I've decided to move from this apartment building, I am moving in with a friend of mine a few miles away, near a more populated area, I hope its safer there, I truly hope so...

These past few weeks have gone by without incident, no murders were reported, and no bodies were discovered, I am beginning to feel safe again, maybe the killer brought in, maybe he killed himself, either way, I'm glad its over. I've decided to look for another place to live, I feel I have been getting on my friends nerves, so I am leaving to look for an apartment today, I dare not get a house, I could not afford it, and none of my friends could help me. I have stepped up in my studies, I am trying to make up for lost time, and I just might be able to graduate on time. I found out recently that I'm at the head of my class in computers, I've built programs that none of my classmates have been able to, and solved errors and bugs that only I have noticed.

I finally found an apartment with a relatively cheap rent, its not very big, but its all I need, the space is decent...I've yet to meet the neighbors, I'm not even sure if anyone lives next to me, the land lord said that they had left abruptly, leaving all their stuff behind...I'm not sure if I should live here, but its all I have.

Last night, someone knocked on my door, when I glanced over at the clock, it read 3:25 A.M., I ignored it, but the knocking grew more intense, and grew louder, I rushed to the door, to prevent being kicked out for loud noises, I opened the door, a bit annoyed, and I looked around to see nobody there, I had the chills, big time, I looked up and down the hall, but nobody was seen, even as I walked down the stairs, I still saw nobody...I still get chills from thinking about it, who was there? Why did they live? I dismissed it as a hallucination as I proceeded with my day-to-day live. I am getting behind in my work again...I've been thinking hard lately, trying to remember, but all I can really remember is that I was working, and not at college, but in some building, three days a week, the same times, the same routine, that's all I can remember..

My dearest friend, Sakura, has not been at school for the past week, I've called and called, left messages, but I have no response, I've written e-mails, written regular mail, and nothing…I fear something has happened to her...I decided to investigate, when I went to her house, I found it in a mess, a disarray of paper, chairs, books, and pictures lay about, I do not know what happened, but I hope she is safe…I do not know what I would do if she had been harmed..

My name is Yoko Suzuki, and this is my story.

**Moon's A/N: Well, this concludes the Prologue. If you read this you get one ticket for a new puppy from me! Redeemable at all local stores. Please review if you read this, even if you hated it. We just want know you're reading. Next will begin Chapter 1, and the story. See you then! puts Sun back to work writing the next chapter **

**Sun's A/N: I hope you enjoy reading further chapters of our work! Bai!**


End file.
